The Origin of Garu
by PoyoKirby
Summary: When a mysterious man emerges into the village and claims to be Garu's father, Garu discovers secrets about his past and finds out exactly what has happened to his family that only his Honor can fix.


[This story is a 3-part collection that is based on the knowledge I know about Garu's past, and what he intends to do in his life based on his goals with things like honor. This would intend to be a 3 part episode if it ever were to air. The Man that is Garu's father's name is never said, and other details about his family that I did not know at the time but I know now are just left out. There will be future stories of his family other than his father.]

Episode 5-A THE ORIGIN OF GARU PT.1

A Black and White flash-back fades in when the story begins. (Flash-backs told in _Italics) _

__

A small house in the woods, is surrounded by a large, loud group of people. Inside, Garu...then only a small toddler, sat inside with big innocent eyes on the ground. A man walked up to him. He was wearing an All back ensamble, with a mask showing only two giant eyes with heavy set brows, and on his forehead on the mask was a Red Heart. He had a large, shiny metal sword in a sheath on his back. And he had a long pointy pony-tail on his head similar to the tiny pig-tails on his son.

Man- Come on son...We cannot stay here...

The man picked up the near infant Garu and began running. Garu looked back at where he was and he began to cry a little.

Man- Hush my son. They cannot hear us...or else.

They quietly snuck thru a window. The Man set Garu on it, he climbed thru then picked up Garu and he pressed him against his chest and covered him with his arms. There were loud crashes and screams coming from the house they came out of. Garu looked up and then turned around. The man looked back at the house which was burning down. He stopped for a minute like he was sobbing, but strongly and confidently he looked at Garu who was shaking in terror. As a tiny child he had no idea what was going on.

Man- Okay, son you can cry now.

Garu's big baby eyes quivered with fear as he and the man ran into the forest, and Garu softly cried in his fathers arms.

Scene changes to Sooga Village, The people were out, but they were out for a reason. This day in Sooga was Guardian Day. This was the honorable day where you spent this whole day with your parent, guardian, ancestor, to learn about your family and what it means to be in your family. Abyo was with his father, Policaman Bruce.

Abyo- HIYA!

He kicked a Vagabond into a policecar. It was Clown to be exact!

Clown- But..I never knew my...mommy!...Eh! He twitched as the car door shut on him and Policeman Bruce rolled down the window to Abyo.

Bruce- Good job catching that Vandal son...over.

Abyo- No problem, dad!

Abyo wit ha loud HIYA! Ripped his shirt off and jumped into the car which sped off right past Ching and her father, Chang, who were sparring together.

Ching- Come on, dad! Is that the best you got?

She swatted his sword at him who in turn swat back. Ching quickly without a sound zoomed behind her father and tapped him on the shoulder quickly and when he turned around, she zoomed back and tripped him with her sword. He fell on the ground and they both laughed together.

Chang- Not bad Ching!

He helped her up and they just smiled and laughed at the fun they were having with a hug.

Pucca was sitting on the door-steps to the Goh-Rong Noodles house smiling as her 3 uncles prepared a feast for everyone in the village. The Chefs did their usual Kung-Fu Style cooking and then served a bowl to everyone. Then they brought up a huge bowl to Pucca.

UD- Here you are Pucca! Enjoy!

She smiled and began eating the noodles. Then a question mark popped over her head and she turned around and looked inside the dark, closed resteraunt. She saw Garu, sitting all alone, in a table way in the back. He had his head down, and his face was a combination of bored, sat, and lonley. He just kicked his little feet around and sighed in the darkness.

Ho- Poor, Garu.

Linguini- No ones ever heard of Garu's family.

Some people walked up to see what the fuss was.

Abyo- I've never even seen Garu's parents.

Ching- He's All Alone.... (zooms into Garu's face it changes back to the flash back)

__

The man set little Garu down in the woods, He was looking around nervously.

Man- Son, this is gonna be difficult for me to do...

Garu looked up at him fearfully. The man looked around and in the background there were faint cries and screams of anger. He pulled out a shiny metal sword from a sheath behind his back. He handed it to Garu, who was so small and weak he could barely pick it up. He struggled to lift it up and with a thud he fell on the sword. The man laughed. He put his hand on Garu's shoulders.

Man- My, son. I have lost my honor. And for that I apologize to you.

Garu looked at him confusingly. He looked at the sword and dragged it to the man to give it back to him. The man did not take it but took Garu's tiny hands on put them onto the sword.

Man- I cannot let my shame pass onto you my son. I have to go far away from here. You...will have to bring honor back to this family. Can you that for me?

Garu looked up at him. He was beginning to cry a little.

Man- Wipe those tears, my son. You cannot cry anymore. You need to be strong.

He bent down to Garu, who was standing tall, but not nearly as tall as his father even on his knees.

Man- Someday I will return my son...But untill that day...

He put his hands on Garu's shoulder. His hand almost covered his whole chest. He got up off his knee and turned around but looked back at Garu.

Man- I need to you to bring the honor back to our family. You need to become a strong, and honorable ninja. He bows his head to Garu.

Man- Good-Bye Garu We will meet again.

The man quickly ran away into the distance. The forest was shaking from his steps and the screams and cries turned in his direction. That was the last time he ever saw him. Garu looked around. He was alone. He began sobbing loudly. He turns around and looks around him and nothing is anywhere. He then saw the sword that lay before him. He looked at it, and his tears vanished. He struggled but he was able to pick it up after a mintute of staring at it he then made a serious face. He stared blankly at the forest and then he began to walk into the dark distance...alone. He was silent, and did not speak a word or even say good-bye.

The next day, everyone in the Goh-Rong was silent when Garu entered. That is ...except Pucca. She cooed at his presence and ran into his direction. Garu's face whent red and he moaned at her presence. Pucca hugged him untill he turned purple and he fell to the floor. Pucca confusingly giggled as Garu rose up panting. He got up and walked to a table. Pucca did not hesitate to take a seat next to him. Abyo and Ching saw from across the room.

Abyo- You know what? Garu's parents must of been big jerks for leaving him like that!

Ching- I'll bet Garu's dad is handsome!

Abyo- A handsome jerk!

Pucca kissed Garu on the cheek when suddenly the doors slammed open. A man in an a ll back ensamble, with a mask showing only two giant eyes with heavy set brows, with a red heart on his forehead was standing there. He looked around cautiously. The entire room-except Pucca and Garu were staring at him.

UD- Who is that mysterious masked stranger?

Linguini- I dont know but I think he's trouble...

The man looked at Garu and squinted his eyes like he couldnt see him very well. He walked towards him when someone bumped into him. He fell to the floor. When he looked up Garu was gone. He looked around frantically. He was suddenly lifted up from the floor with help from the chefs. He looked around and dusted himself off.

UD- Hello, sir? Can we help you?

Man- What town is this?

Ho-This is Sooga Village.

Man- Sooga Village? Does the one called Garu...live nearby?

Pucca walked up to see what was going on. A question mark popped over her head.

UD- Yes...but why do you need to know?

The man pulled a sword out and an angry expression grew on his face.

Man- I have some business to finish with him.

He suddenly left in a rush. They looked at him confused. Pucca tried to follow but Uncle Dumpling grabbed her shoulder.

UD- No Pucca...It is best we let Garu fight his own battles.

__

As Garu grew older...He grew stronger...He learned the ways of the ninjas by studying everything about them. with a vow of silence, he dedicated his life to pursuing the ninja path to regain honor. He gained many friends...many enemies but as he grew up, he became a smart, strong brave young man. Without the help of the father who left him...Garu became what he is now, An honorable ninja.

Garu walked thru the forest alone wandering around. The sky was a dark shade of orange as the sun whent down. The grass was rustling in the breeze. Suddenly he heard rustling sounds and saw trees shaking. He looked around cautiously. He saw a shadow run by him quickly. He pulled out his sword and stopped. He took slow steps looking around feeling like something was about to happen. He sighed when he felt like it was safe to run. He quickly ran as fast as he could when suddenly a blur came flying out of the sky right on front of him. Garu froze in his steps and looked in front of him. It was the man from before. Garu looked around frightened and stepped back a little.

Man- So..ninja? Care to spar?

Garu looked at him then nodded in agreement. They kowtowed at each other and looked up with thier swords in each others face. Then Garu suddenly disapeared. The man looked around and then he was suddenly kicked in the face by Garu. After he rose up they whent flying into the trees viciously swinging thier swords at each other. The man had a cautious look on his face and sometimes it looked like he didnt want to hurt Garu...Then Garu did the Garusion Illusion and his copies went everywhere. The man looked at them frantically and whent off at one. They ran up the trees and swung from branch to branch. Then the man jumped on it but it suddenly vanished. He looked around and above him he saw one jumping thru the trees. He ran up and a chadse between thru the forest began. They ran all the way to a cliffside and stood face to face. Then when the man took a step, the Garu disapered. A question mark popped over the mans head and then suddenly a circle of Garu's surrounded him. He looked around and laughed.

Man- Nice little trick you got here.

The man pulled out a sword and pointed it in Garu's (The Actual Garu's) Face. He knew which one was him.

Man- I wish I could do That...

Garu froze with fear. He did not know whether to run, or to stay and defend himself. The Clones disapeared.

Man-You've grown since I last saw you, Garu.

Garu- Huh?

His face turned red. The man walked closer towards Garu and leaned into his face. He then leaned back and held out his hand as if he wanted to shake Garu's hand.

Man-You did good, son.

Garu gasped and his pupils shrunk. He looked at the man who stood in front of him.

Man- Garu, I'm Your Father.

Garu stood still shaking a little and the man who is his father, stood patiently in front of him. Both were quiet. Garu held out his hand nervously and his father with a firm grasp took it and shook it. And at that

moment, Garu found out exactly what he was living for.


End file.
